


Disappointment

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complicated Father-son relationship, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Draco Malfoy, Malfoy Family Dynamics, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, POV Lucius Malfoy, Parent Draco Malfoy, Prejudice, Protective Draco Malfoy, Slice of Life, Young Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: Lucius did not agree at all with how Draco was choosing to raise Scorpius.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am very excited about this! I have been itching to get something out. It has been fruatrating me to no end that I haven't wirtten anything in a month and a half. So I am so glad I could get my juices flowing again with this. I have been wanting to write something like this for awhile. Thought I wpuld try writing Lucius pov. I hope tp really write more kid scorpius one shots in the futute. Hope yoh enjoy.

Draco had told him once that the Malfoy line would end with him, he had been nineteen then. Lucius had been furious with this declaration. Luckily, now that wife of his convinced him to have a child. It was a boy, a proper heir. Of that Lucius was glad since they only had one shot at a since Astoria was so fragile. Although she was a proper pureblooded woman the curse that plagued her family made everything more complicated. Why couldn't Draco have married that other Greengrass girl or better yet that Parkinson girl. Her family wasn't cursed. He had to take what he could get these days he supposed. 

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was in every way a Malfoy based on physical appearance. He inherited the platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. The child had been given a good, strong name so Lucius had thought they were off to a good start. This child would restore the Malfoy Legacy.

Lucius noticed that his son was involved in the entire process of child rearing. When Draco was a babe he had left Narcissa and the house elves to tend to his needs. He hadn't had time for it, far too busy making something again of the Malfoy names. His heir, however, has made no such moves in moving their family back up into relevancy. In fact he rarely left the Manor's walls by choice. Meanwhile Lucius was homebound for the rest of his natural born life per his probation 

"We should be glad he chooses to stay here at all." Cissa told him once.

Why wouldn't Draco want to stay at the Manor? He had everything he could ever want here, the insinuation that Draco wpuld leave was ridiculous. Draco knew his duty, he had inherited the Manor and he would die in it, as was proper. 

Where Lucius was failing with Draco he surely could succeed with Scorpius. Little Scorpius was an agreeable boy, eager to please and eager to learn new things. Scorpius was often read to by his parents so one day Lucius sat him down with a large old book about rhe Sacred Twenty eight. It was time the boh knew where he came from.

"What does a pureblood mean?" Scorpius asked.

"It means witches that come from a long line of witches and wizards, strong in magic."

Scorpius still looked confused by this, but let his Grandfather continue on. 

Everything was going well as he went along reading the old text trying to explain terms in the simplest way he could think of. He was instilling his grandson with education he so clearly lacked. 

"Father, what's going on here?" His son asked as he stood in the doorway of the study. 

"Grandfather's reading me a story!" Scorpius said proudly. 

His son immediately looked suspicious. "What kind of story?" He stepped into the room further. 

"I'm instilling him with proper pureblood values as you and your wife have clearly failed to do."

Draco turned to Scorpius with a smile, "Scorpius, why don't you go upstairs and show your Grandmother the niffler you drew earlier?"

Scorpius eyes lit up at that. "Ok, father." Showing a picture of a niffler, how ridiculous that his son just lets him do whatever he wants. 

His son's demeanor changed as soon as young Scorpius bounded out of the room out of sight. His gaze cold, but Lucius remained unaffected by it "I don't want you filling my son with such ideals."

"The boy deserves to know his history." Lucius said.

"He's _five_ , Father."

"It's the perfect age to learn about these things. We started on you at an early age." Lucius said. 

"Exactly. Astoria and I are raising Scorpius differently, I will be a better Father to him than you were to me." 

"You forget yourself, Draco. I raised you the best I could. Show some respect." Lucius honestly couldn't believe his son waa talking to him this way. He had given Draco everything he had ever wanted. "You can't hide where you come from, who you are." 

Draco just scoffed at that and turned back around without another word. Lucius dreaded to see what Scorpius would become under his son's influence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I decided to make this sort of like a series. Updating whenever I have the muse for it or any ideas. I had far too much fun writing this. Hope you enjoy!

Lucius was certainly not going to give up that easily. He wasn't going to let his _son_ tell him what he can and can't do. Draco acted as if he knew anything about raising children. His son sorely needed his guidance, but he didn't seem to want to admit it.

"I see nothing wrong with how our grandson is being raised. He is such a darling little boy." His Cissa had said when Lucius had brought up his concerns.

Lucius should have known she wouldn't have agreed with him. She found no fault in their grandson just as she had not found any fault in their Draco when he was young. He had always thought she had coddled Draco too much, their only child. Lucius had tried to instill some sense of independence in his son, eliminate his neediness. 

Draco paid far too much attention to Scorpius. To Lucius, a son had to earn his father's attention. Boys couldn't just bother their fathers whenever they wanted, it just wasn't proper. Sometimes during the night he was up with Scorpius when he suffered one of his night terrors. His son would even let him into his room. Lucius had always forbid Narcissa from allowing Draco into their chambers. Although he couldn't stop her from sleeping in their son's room. 

Today was one of those rare occasions where Draco was out attending to business outside the Manor, on his own. Lucius hadn't the faintest idea what he was up to, Draco hardly told him anything anymore. 

This did leave a space of time to spend some quality time with his grandson, uninterrupted. He simply had to try to undo the damage that had already been done to Little Scorpius, that poor boy. 

Lucius had sauntered through the Manor in search of the heir. He had not been in his bedroon or anywhere upstairs. As he descended the staircase he jeard laughter echoing, it sounded as if it were coming from the kitchens. How strange. Was Scorpius conversing with the _elves_? Surely, he had better things he could be doing. The boy really needed to start making friends with children of other proper Pureblood families. There were Daphne's children, but she lived in France so visits were few and far between.

He finally had made it down the stairs and to the kitchens. The sight he laid his eyes on was certainly unexpected. He was surprised to see Astoria up and at the counter, mixing some kind of a concoction in a bowl, it certainly wasn't a potion. She had been bedbound for days prior one of her strong reactions from the curse that plagued her. It was certainly a surprise to see her up and around. He then saw his grandson laughing perched on a high chair, kneading some kind of dough. This wasn't right. 

The patriarch cleared his throat. "I see you are feeling better, Astoria. Is it really wise to exert yourself in this manner?"

"I am feeling much better. Thank you for your concern." Astoria said cordially with a slight smile on her face. Although she had certain... sparkle in her eyes that Lucius did not like.

"What are you doing in the kitchens? Are the house elves not attending to their duties properly?"

"Oh, they offered. I just thought it would be quite fun to do some baking. I have always wanted to try." Astoria said.

"We're making cakes!" Scorpius chirped, bouncing in place. "Mum let me lick the batter! Do you want to join us Grandfather?"

Lucius tensed up and narrowed his eyes. "Astoria, dear. Why don't you lie down? This is certainly not an appropriate activity for a young boy." He said tightly. Malfoy heirs certainly did not need to learn how to cook or bake, it was preposterous. 

"On the contrary, Father, this is quite a common activity for children and parents to do together." Astoria said matter-of-factly. She then turned back to young Scorpius. "You try stirring now, love."

She had surely gotten these silly notions from those ridiculous parenting books she liked to read. Lucius was seething on the inside, but he decided it wasn't the best idea to let that show with Scorpius present. He would bring this up to Draco later. Although he doubted he would listen. No one in this house seemed to anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry tyere is no Draco in this chapter. I am hoping to write a scene where I show the dynamic between Scorpius and Draco rather than just having Lucius describe it. I just had this idea with Astoria. I love her so I wanted to write her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Lucius was in the sitting room area pretending to read the Daily Prophet. His real interest lied in his son's interactiom with his grandson. Draco was seated on the floor, Scorpius across from him.

"Father, do it again!" Scorpius said eagerly, his grey eyes wide with wonder. 

Draco smiled, "Alright. What shall I write this time?" He asked.

"My name." Scorpius said.

Lucius watched his son wave his wand, bubbles coming out from the type. His arm moved in a way that made the bubbles form letters in an almost elegant way. It wouls be elegant if it weren't such an absurd use for magic. 

Scorpius seemed delighted by the spell though. "Will I be able to do that one day too?" His voice in awe.

"Ofcourse you will." Draco said with certainty that Lucius certainly didn't have. 

Lucius feared that Scorpius was... defective. The child was five and has yet to have shown any signs of magic. Malfoy heirs were known to show signs of magic rather young. If his Grandmother were to be believed, his Great Great Grandfather had simply appeared outside of the womb instead of having a natural birth. Whether that was true or not, Lucius didn't know. He did know that his Draco had shown signs of magic at 2, by summoning a biscuit he had so desperately wanted, Lucius remembered being so proud of his boy. 

Some time during Lucius' inner musings Scorpius had either climbed into or been brought onto Draco's lap. Lucius wasn't sure how to feel about this... display. 

"Can I touch it?" Scorpius asked softly reaching towards Draco's wand. 

Lucius remembered Draco asking him once as a boy. Lucius had scolded him, 'Absolutely not, boy, you will not lay a finger on my wand do you understand?' Draco had never asked again. 

"Yes, but be very careful." Draco said. Scorpius nodded and tentatively reached to touch the wand, Draco gave him an encouraging smile The little blonde smiled in return as his fingers lightly brushed against the wood. 

_What kind of manners is he teaching my grandson?_

Lucius decided to actually read the paper than pay attention to this tender display altogether.

\----------------------

Lucius was furious when he had discovered what Astoria had exposed hos grandson too. It was honestly horrifying. Astoria had wanted Scorpius to know more of his family so she had gone to Narcissa's sister's house to introduce him. Introducing him to his Aunt Andromeda was.... not the most appealing, but what was worse is that Scorpius had met her _half breed_ grandson. Bad enough she married that mudblood, then her daughter had decided to breed with that abomination and make some type of twisted half breed. Scorpius was enamored with this "Teddy" though. 

All five of them were seated at dinner. Scorpius was chattering excitedly about his first meeting with "Teddy".

"Teddy is so nice! He can also change his hair color, face, and everything he is a meta-meta "

"Metamorphagus, love." Astoria supplied gently. 

"Yeah, that!" Scorpius said, excitedly.

Such a coveted gift seemd waste on Andromeda's line, a shame really. "Do keep your voice down, Scorpius." Lucius reprimanded

Scorpius deflated slightly, "Sorry Grandfather."

"Teddy gifted you something didn't he, dear?" Astoria encouraged.

"Oh yes! I was asking Teddy all about Hogwarts and he gave me this book!" Scorpius beamed pulling up a rather large book from the ground where it had sat. 

"Hogwarts, a History. There are worse books to be given I suppose." Lucius commented. He honestly thought Durmstrang would be a better school for his grandson, the school he had wished Draco would have gone to. Durmstrang would surely make his grandson stronger.

Lucius decided to approach Draco with this topic after dinner. "It would be best for him academically. If he even develops magic at all."

"Strange. I don't remember asking for your opinion on this matter, Father." Draco said stiffly. 

"I am just concerned about his lack of magical ability." 

"I'm not. Children develop at different paces." Draco said.

Lucius wanted to roll his eyes at that. It sounded like the type of rubbish that wpuld come from those parenting books Astoria reads. Lucius, however, was not prepared for what his son said next, it was like a bucket of cold water to his head.

"If he doesn't develop any magical ability at all that's fine too." 

"It certainly is not, Draco! We have to do everything we can to prevent this from happening! There are books, spells, potions that-"

"Draco, is everything all right, darling?" Astoria suddenly appeared into view. 

Draco sighed, "Everything is fine. Father is just having another one of his fits." 

Lucius then watched Draco exit the room with Astoria. The blatant disrespect! Why he had never felt this disrespected in his life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel like Lucius' worst fear would be having a squib in the family. Scorpius isn't a squib, though there would be nothing wrong with that.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius was still not going to give up on Scorpius. He was still young and malleable. He just desperately needed a strong male role model, he would have to take that role since Draco was lacking. Lucius decided to approach Scorpius when was alone with no Draco or Astoria.

Scorpius was in his room reading one of those silly muggle books Astoria buys for him. He would have to replace them with more appropriate reading material for an heir later. "Scorpius, put that book away. We need to talk."

"Yes, grandfather." Scorpius said and obediently put the book down. One of his better traits was that he was agreeable. Draco was very obstinate at Scorpius' age. Scorpius was looking at him expectantly.

Lucius sat down on the side of his bed. "Scorpius, are you aware of your duties as and heir."

"What's an heir?"

_My son truly is a failure_

"An heir is someone who will carry on the family line, protect the Malfoy legacy." Lucius said.

"How do I do that?" Scorpius asked.

"By getting top marks in school, making friends with people in high places to gain power. And most importantly marrying a wealthy pureblood witch and having children."

"Mother and father said that it doesn't matter if someone has magic or not or if they are rich. As long as they're a good person that's all that matters." Scorpius said.

This child was clearly being brainwashed with these absurd beliefs. Hopefully he can set things right. "Your parents are wrong. Wealth, power, and blood status are everything. There will come a time where this responsibility will fall on you. You are this family's last hope."

Scorpius just looked at him blankly, clearly he wasn't as smart as Lucius thought. "I don't want to get married."

"You will change your mind one day. You are still young yet and won't be expected to be married until much later."

\-------------------------

Later that night Draco bursted into his quarters looking quite obsessed. "Father, we need to talk."

"Alright, proceed." Lucius said, unaffected.

"Imagine my surprise when Scorpius comes to me in tears telling me he doesn't want to get married!"

"He was crying?! I hope you reprimanded him for doing that. That behaviour is not fitting of an heir. The boy is already too soft." Lucius said. He remembered as a boy Draco was coddled by Narcissa, clearly it had done him harm in the long run. It made him weak. When Draco had come crying tp Lucius as a child, he wpuld be swiftly reprimanded that the behaviour would not be tolerated. Eventually Draco stopped with his crying.

Draco paused then started again. "What exactly did you say to him?" He demanded.

"First of all, I don't like your tone Draco. You don't speak that way to your betters, you were raised better than that. Second, I was just informing him of his duties as an heir, it seems you have neglected to do so."

"He has no _duties_ as an heir. You have no right to put that pressure on him."

Lucius was quickly losing his patience. "I have every right as his grandfather to impart my wisdom to him."

Draco scoffed at that. "What _wisdom_? You have no wisdom to impart that he should hear. You're lucky Astoria and I have chosen to live here at all."

Lucius took a step towards him. "You're lucky I let you live here at all! You're lucky I haven't disowned you!"

"Go ahead then. Disown me." Draco challenged. "You won't do it though will you? Then who would carry on your precious _legacy_?"

"You truly are a disgrace to the Malfoy name. At least there is still hope for Scorpius. I won't stand by and let you ruin him!" Lucius said. 

"That's rich coming from you. You want to talk about a disgrace to the Malfoy family? You're the disgrace, it's because of your decisions that we live in shame. You chose the wrong side. _Twice_ " Draco said then left the room. He always had to have the last word his son. Always with the dramatics, he wondered who he had gotten that from. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is shorter tghan the usual chapter, but it felt wrong to add another scene that is unrelated to the first two scenes. So another chapter may be coming shortly. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I also hope my characterization of Lucius is not too overdone, not trying to go for an evil super villian here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your interest in this story. I hope you enjoy!

Lucius was completely certain that Astoria becoming a Malfoy was the worst thing to happen to their family. She was no Malfoy Matriarch at all, she was no Narcissa. Apart from the fact that sje was weak (now even more so since having Scorpius), but her life span would not be long. She could possibly die before his grandson grew up. Although maybe that wouldn't be the worst thing considering she refused tp bring him up properly. 

The woman was constantly soiling their ancestral home by bringing in dreadful muggle books to read to Scorpius. She filled that boy's head with far too much nonsense. Lucius would much rather his son spend time with Scorpius than _her_. And young Scorpius adored his mother so, he was constantly seeking her out, constantly wanting to be around her. 

Lucius found Scorpius outside his parents' bedroom one day, about to go inside. Today must be one of Astoria's bed rest days. "Scorpius, what are you doing?"

Scorpius' hand froze on the door handle and he looked towards his grandfather cautiously. "I'm just going to see Mother."

"Your Mother may not want to see you today, she's not well." Lucius said. Children should definitely not be able to go into their parents' rooms whenever they wanted. There were boundaries that shouodn't be crossed, but Astoria let him cross them.

Scorpius frowned, "But Mother always wants to see me."

"Are you disrespecting your superiors now, boy?" 

"N-n-no, Grandfather." Scorpius stuttered out. 

"Very good. Run along then, go occupy yourself like a good boy now." Lucius said.

"Yes, Grandfather. I'm going now." Scorpius said, his hand dropping from the door handle. He looked at Lucius warily for a moment before walking away. 

_Scorpius is so lucky to have me as a Grandfather._

\---------------------------------

Today was January 13th, Scorpius' birthday. He turned 6 today, another birthday here with no sign of magic from the boy. No one seemed to be concerned about this except for Lucius. It was quite frankly embarassing, a pureblooded wizard shpuld have exhibited some sort of magical ability by now, especially a Malfoy.

They were having a birthday party for the young heir today. Astoria's parents, Aevis and Clora Greengrass were in attendance. Daphne, her husband and their two children were there. And lastly and definitely least was Blaise Zabini and his latest wife. He certainly took after his mother with how many marital partners he seemed to go through, at least they didn't mysteriously disappear. 

Lucius noticed that the Greengrasses seemed to regard Scorpius differently than they did their pther twp grandchildren. They seemed to be more distant with him, less inclined to interact with him. Narcissa had told him once that the Greengrasses weren't exactlt thrilled with with Astoria's pregnancy. They had declined holding the baby upon first meeting him.

It was definitely not acceptable to treat a Malfoy like that, as a Malfoy Scorpius was by birthright entitled to the utmost respect by everyone else. Narcissa had advised Lucius not to make a scene about it all, so he obliged, only for her sake. He made strained conversation with the Greengrass patriarch, neither very invested in the conversation.

The party was a simple affair, not overly extravagant. It was childishly decorated sith bright colors that did not match the decor of the Manor at all. There were also things called "balloons" floating about. They were very strange, Lucius didn't like it. Presents were exchanged and cake was eaten. Astoria even arranged games for the children to play.

The event seemed to drag on for hours. Lucius was thankful when the guests went home. He didn't enjoy having company over anymore these days, too tiresome and tedious. Narcissa seemed to enjoy it, she so enjoyed having guests over.

It seemed Draco and Astoria hadn't been done with the presents though. After everyone had long gone they presented Scorpius with an unwrapped box. 

"What is it?" Scorpius asked excitedly.

"Open it and find out." Draco encouraged.

"Be careful though, love." Astoria said.

Scorpius carefully opened tge box and looked inside. He smiled. "It's a niffler!"

"It's only a baby so be gentle." Astoria said. 

Scorpius nodded and carefully picked up the creature. Lucius was not pleased, nifflers were nothing but trouble. They got into everything. 

"He's so cute! Thank you Mother and Father." Scorpius said, cradling the small creature in his hands. 

"You're welcome. What will you name him?" Draco asked. 

Scorpius thought for a moment. "I think Nigel fits him."

"Nigel the Niffler, sounds lovely." Astoria smiled. 

_It sounds horrible. This will certainly be a nightmare._

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could/should make this longer, but I was just so eager to get this out. Maybe I will add to it later. I really enjoyed writing this


End file.
